


Country Road

by AubreyIsCringe



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyIsCringe/pseuds/AubreyIsCringe
Summary: Country Road





	Country Road

**Author's Note:**

> Country road

Almost heaven, West Virginia  
Blue Ridge Mountains Shenandoah River  
Life is old here, older than the trees  
Younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze

Country Roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mama  
Take me home, country roads

**Author's Note:**

> Country road


End file.
